Bridgette and Ezekiel
.]] The friendship between Bridgette and Ezekiel is a curious one. It has become quite apparent, as well as public knowledge, that the prairie boy has a crush on the surfer girl despite the fact that she is already in a committed relationship with Geoff. Nevertheless, Bridgette is one of the few to have forgiven Ezekiel for his initial social ignorance and has become a true friend. Overview Total Drama Island Bridgette and Ezekiel were assigned to the same team on Total Drama Island as part of the Killer Bass. Despite a socially awkward start for the prairie boy in displaying his lack of understanding of the outside world, his willingness to jump off a thousand foot high cliff into a shark-infested lake would surely put him in positive standing with his fellow campers. Only such thoughts were quickly dashed when he showed absolutely no shame in picking his nose in front of everyone, something that Bridgette in particular found to be really gross. By the end of the first day, the Killer Bass had lost the first challenge and the team was trying decide who among themselves would have to be eliminated. Ezekiel made the unfortunate mistake of opening his mouth, expressing a highly sexist remark his dad taught him in which girls were physically weak. This did not sit well with all of the other girls like Bridgette and Eva. When he kept going, he soon found himself being throttled by Eva until Geoff tried to cool the situation. In the end, his comments would ultimately lead to him becoming the first to be voted off Camp Wawanakwa. Sometime later, Bridgette would be voted off and therefore make her way to Playa Des Losers. While there, she ran into a frightened Ezekiel. She could tell that he had clearly learned his lesson, having witnessed how the other girls acted following their eliminations. Hearing that Eva had been making him into a literal punching bag made Bridgette feeling pity for Ezekiel and instinctively gave him a hug. An act which would have a rather awkward side-effect. From that point on, Ezekiel developed a crush on Bridgette. The problem was that he still was socially inept and had made attempts at getting closer to her even though she was in a relationship with Geoff. He even tried to get close to her when she was making out with Geoff. This resulted in her having to bonk him on the head a few times, but nothing too serious or too drastic as he would shyly move away instantly. Total Drama Academy The original competitors were brought back to the show, this time spending two years at Richmore Academy, a highly prestigious boarding school. This would be the first time Ezekiel would be attending an actual school, and he immediately knew that it was time to face the music with regards to his perceived being a sexist prairie boy. And the first person he went to to apologize was Bridgette, who rather easily forgave him and seemed more than willing to be his friend. 's chests while Izzy cheers by Lord Akiyama.]] With Ezekiel being in the Smarty Pants and Bridgette being in the Others, she had expressed concern for his well being and that she would be unable to watch over him. Thus, she looked to the rest of those in the Smarty Pants to help keep an eye on him, a task that Izzy accepted without hesitation. Since then, Bridgette has had a hand in trying to help Ezekiel overcome his social ineptitude and grasp a better understanding of the real world. Although she is concerned over Izzy's aggressive manner in which to get Ezekiel more relaxed around girls. The two have also had a number of opportunities to work together during the weekly Friday Challenge Night competitions in the Marshmallow. Both had rooms that were considered favorites in the Room Decoration challenge in Week 0, thereby allowing them to have input in the decorating of the Riker Hall living space as supervised by Gwen. But perhaps the most nerve-racking, at for Ezekiel, was Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8 as they were paired together in a room that would eventually be filled, without their knowledge, with non-toxic love gas. Ezekiel had a good idea what the challenge was and was immediately frightened, scared that by kissing Bridgette he would invoke Geoff's wrath. A notion Bridgette would constantly reject. The two ultimately gave into the overwhelming power of the gas and kissed, which resulted in them coming in ninth place. Since Geoff was more concerned about trying to avoid Eva's wrath at having accidentally grabbed her breasts, Ezekiel's fears never came to fruition. Trivia *Both were on the Killer Bass. ** Oddly, while Ezekiel is the first male eliminated from this team, Bridgette is the last female eliminated. * Both were paired up together in Heartbreak Hotel. In being the third couple to kiss, they placed ninth. **It is revealed then, that Ezekiel developed a crush on her when she came to Playa Des Losers, due to her smell. ***This is a reference to Lord Akiyama's story, Smell * Both are the only ones, besides Izzy and Beth, who have a roommate who is on the same team as they are. **Ironically, those roommates are in a relationship with one another. *This is one of three attractions to have one member compete on Return to Total Drama Island and the other stay at Richmore Academy. Category:Friendships Category:Attractions Category:Interaction